


Out of luck?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Or is he?
Relationships: Argus Filch/Kreacher
Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097210





	Out of luck?

Our story starts on the seventh floor corridor just outside the Room of Requirement. House elf Kreacher has been spying on Draco Malfoy with Dobby for his master Harry Potter. After being left alone by the caretaker Argus Filch once before, he's been walking on a tightrope trying to avoid being detected by him and his pet cat Mrs Norris again. But his master prefers listening to Dobby's reports over his and he has ran out of luck... or so he thinks.

Kreacher said to himself, "The Malfoy boy stays in there for hours on end, what could he possibly be doing?"

After checking the coast was clear, he stepped out from his hiding spot and approached the wall where the door should appear.

Nothing happened.

Kreacher kicked the wall and winced slightly in pain.

A voice growled right by his ear. "Stop kicking that wall."

Kreacher jumped slightly and turned around to come eye to eye with Argus Filch, Mrs Norris was at his heels.

Kreacher hung his head. "Sorry," he muttered."

Argus reassured him, "There's absolutely no need for you to apologise."

Kreacher told him, "I'm just frustrated, that's all. My master hasn't voiced it aloud, but I just know that he believes Dobby is doing his job better than me."

Argus glanced around and asked, "So, where is this Dobby now then?"

Kreacher replied, "He's either reporting to my master without me or he's managed to sneak into this room again."

Argus glanced at the wall and stated, "This room caused a lot of problems last year, but I got into it eventually"

Kreacher's eyes widened and he gasped. "How?"

Argus shrugged. "A student told me how to get in, but she said that you can only get in if you know exactly what it's being used for."

Kreacher sighed. "Well, that's useless."

Argus patted him on the shoulder and responded, "Hang in there, little guy. You've got this."

Kreacher smirked. "Who are you calling little guy?"

Argus laughed. "Hey, it made you smile and that's what I was aiming for."


End file.
